Under Your Spell
by JakeTheCat
Summary: Molly moved to Castanet and instantly fell for Chase. She just knew that he was the one. But what happens when a certain shy wizard falls into her life? Will she keep her feelings for Chase? Or will she fall under this wizard's spell? ChaseXMollyXWizard
1. Getting To Know You

**HEY GUYS! Look who followed through on her promise! I'm _finally _giving you the new bachelor story! Hehe, I'm so proud of myself! I really think this one has the potential to be good, so I'm crossing my fingers.**

**Also, I'm using Hikari instead of Akari in this story. I'm still a little confused on the difference between the two (one's in both and one's in ToT only but I forget which one). But I'm using Hikari's English name, Molly. The reason I used Akari's Japanese name in the past is because... well, I don't like her English name. Angela doesn't seem to fit her. Plus, one of the rival kids name's is Angie, so they seem too similar. That's just me.**

**Anyways, I really hope you guys like this!**

Chapter 1

The smell coming from the Ocarina Inn practically forced me inside before I could stop myself. I was purposely trying to avoid this place, but that obviously wasn't going to happen. Once I entered, I was instantly greeted by an overly perky blur of pink, also known as Maya.

"Hi, Molly!" she squeaked, "Table for one?"

"Actually, I just was stopping by to say hi."

"Oh. Well, hi! How's the farm? Are you eating a lot? Doesn't look like it since you're so scrawny!"

"Maya!" a voice snapped, "Do you honestly have to annoy _everyone _to the point that they become psychologically unstable?"

Maya turned around and beamed at the approaching person. Damn it! Why did Maya have to be so obnoxious? He came over slowly, rolling his violet eyes with irritation. My breathing hitched as he smiled at me.

"Hi, Molly," he said, "Sorry if Maya's annoying you. She tends to do that."

"Chase!" Maya groaned.

"What? I'm just honest."

She stuck out her tongue at him, making him roll his eyes again. With that, she stormed off, acting like a child. It was hard to believe she was a year older than me. Chase looked back at me, giving what he passed off as a smile.

"So you're just saying hi?" he asked.

I nodded weakly, not wanting to respond. I'd only been on the island a week and I already had a huge crush on someone. Someone who happened to be named Chase.

But the only problem was Maya. She liked him, too. And even though Maya could be kind of annoying, she was still nice. I didn't want her to hate me for liking the same guy. It wasn't like it was my fault for him being cute.

"Well, hi," he said.

"Hi," I squeaked.

He gave me his weak smile, making my heart flutter.

"Well I gotta go work now," he sighed, "I'll see you later."

"Okay."

"…Bye."

"Bye."

He walked back to the counter where Maya began throwing herself at him. I just sighed and left the inn as quickly and calmly as I could. Goddess, why did he have to be so cute? And why did Maya of all people have to like him? She was practically a child (even if I was younger than her).

As I hurried out of the inn, I bumped into someone, instantly falling on my butt. Well, as if I wasn't embarrassed enough.

"Oh!" a voice gasped, "I'm so sorry, Miss Molly! I didn't see you there!"

I looked up and saw Jin fretting over me, his face slightly flushed.

"That's fine," I said, "My bad."

He offered me his hand, which I gratefully took. I noticed that he held it just a second longer than he should have, but soon released it and let his hand fall to his side.

"What are you doing in Harmonica Town so early?" he asked, "Don't you have a farm to take care of?"

Crap. Now I'd been caught.

"Well, I already tended it and thought I'd come get to know people better."

He smiled, thought it seemed almost forced, and pushed his glasses up his nose.

"That's good. How are you liking it here?"

"It's nice. So are all the people."

He nodded awkwardly, not sure how to respond. It was clear that he wasn't exactly a social butterfly or ever had been.

"Well, I gotta go," I said, "I really want to get to know everyone better. It's a little strange being the newbie."

"Oh, okay. Bye, Miss Molly!"

"Bye, Jin."

I smiled at him before walking away. He seemed like a nice guy, but just a little uptight. Not very exciting. I hung around town most of the day, trying to bond with everyone. Candace and Kathy were really nice, though Luna seemed kind of rude and Selena was just… not my favorite. Toby was an okay guy, but he seemed like he was going to fall asleep at any given moment.

Despite the fact that I'd made some friends, I couldn't stop thinking about Chase. He was the one person who I really wanted to get to know better. I just hoped he'd let me.

**Ugh, I could NOT figure out how to start this story! It took me _forever_ (ever since I decided it was Chase/Gale I've been trying to think of something) and finally I just thought "Oh well. If the beginning sucks, I'll just have the rest amazing!" Hopefully I'll be able to follow through on that. I've been thinking of a lot of conflicts to use for this, and I think I have some pretty good ones (it's a lot easier when you've got a magical wizard in the mix).**

**I know this chapter sucks, but if you want to, please review! I know how many of you have been waiting for this story and now it's here at long last, so tell me what you think!**


	2. No One

**Hi everyone and happy Superbowl! I already got a few reviews for this story, so I decided to give you guys another chapter! Woot!**

**Also, I just realized that the title of my last chapter is a song from _The King and I... _hehe**

**I don't own Harvest Moon (as usual)**

Chapter 2

I whistled to myself as I went up to the Garmon Mines, being in a surprisingly good mood. I'd made a lot of money yesterday and was starting to feel like this farming job would pay off.

I'd already taken care of my farm, gone fishing and talked with my friends over in Flute Fields. Even though it was getting late, I wanted to squeeze in a little time at the mines so I could get a little extra cash. As I walked towards the mines, I could see three guys sitting out the blacksmith's.

I recognized the huge one as Owen, who, despite his terrifying size, was quite nice. Next to him was Luke, who was just a big sweetie. And the last of them was Julius, whose sexuality I'd been questioning since I'd arrived.

"Hey, gorgeous!" he called, "Watcha doing?"

I rolled my eyes in annoyance.

"Going to the mines," I called back.

"Want some help?" Owen offered, "It's kinda dangerous in there, Molly."

I smiled and shook my head.

"Thanks, Owen, but I'll be okay?"

"Molly, he's right!" Luke said, "It's pretty dangerous! One time I was in there, minding my own business, when _bam! _I fall straight through this pitfall! I was like 'Damn!' I had to stay in the hospital for a week!"

That was enough to get me to stop walking. Pitfalls? And Luke was in the hospital for a week? That was a long time considering how healthy he was. What about me? I was so small and I wasn't very strong. Damn it.

"Well, maybe another time," I sighed, "How about it, Owen? Mind if I mine with you tomorrow?"

"Sure thing, Molly. Luke, wanna come?"

"Hell yeah!"

He pumped his fist in the air, Julius scoffing at the sight. Just then, Ramsey called Owen in, who had to oblige. Luke and Julius followed after him, though why I didn't know. Now was the time! I darted into the mines, ignoring Luke's warning. I could handle myself, right?

After two hours in the mine, I thought I was going to die. I hadn't found anything; I'd just been running around helplessly in the dark. It was one of the worst experiences of my life! When I finally managed to get out of there, it was pitch black, the only light coming from the moon and stars. I panted for air, bending down and putting my hands on my knees.

"They warned you not to go in there."

I jumped and would've screamed if I'd had enough oxygen to do so. Julius stood not too far from me, smirking devilishly. Oh. It was just him.

"Whatever," I grunted, "What are you doing out here anyways?"

"Just making sure that a delicate flower like yourself was okay."

Alright… that was a little creepy.

"Well, I'm fine," I said.

"Are you sure? You look kinda pale. Maybe you should lie down so I can check you out."

"What?"

He raised his brow flirtatiously.

"You heard me."

I gulped and backed up nervously. Julius had always been kind of creepy to me, but this was a first. As I backed away he followed, shaking his head with disappointment.

"Come on," he said, "I'm a fun guy! Come over to my place and I'll prove it!"

I gasped, suddenly tripping over something and falling backwards. I thought I'd land on the ground, but instead I fell into something. Something that started moving. Really fast. I sat up and realized that I was in a mine cart. With Julius.

"So we're gonna do it in a mine cart?" he asked, "Okay!"

I cried out and smacked him, wriggling as far away from him as I could. The cart soon stop and I leapt out of it, Julius still in a daze. I was at the bottom of the hill the church was on, so it was a long trek to my house. But I had to get away from Julius. I sprinted up the hill, gasping for air. Just when I thought I was home free, I bumped into someone, falling on my butt. Again. Geez!

I looked up to see who I'd run into. Whoever it was, they were really tall and I couldn't see their face. I assumed it was a man by his height and lack of curves. He had a cloak that looked to be dark purple, the hood pulled up. I'd never seen him before.

"I'm sorry!" I gasped, "It's just there's this guy after me and I –"

Without saying a word, the man offered a hand. I took it without hesitating. His hand was cold, but surprisingly soft. He helped me to my feet, which made me realize he was even taller than I thought. He towered over me.

Just then, Julius came running up the hill, his face red with anger.

"You!" he screamed, "How dare you slap me!"

I just cowered against the mysterious figure, who stiffened.

"She's none of… your concern," the figure said in a whispery voice, "Go home…"

Julius raised a brow and turned his nose up.

"I don't know who you are, but you don't tell me what to do!" he said defiantly.

"Leave… or suffer… the consequences… Julius."

The fact that this guy knew his name freaked Julius out a bit, so he cast me a bitter glance before running past me and down the hill towards Harmonica Town.

"Are you… alright?"

I turned to look at the person who'd saved me from Julius' clutches. I still couldn't see his face, but I did see a few strands of grayish hair poking out from under the hood.

"I'm f-fine," I muttered, "Um… who are you?"

"No one… I'm glad that… I could help you… Goodnight, Molly."

"Wait! How do you know my name?"

Unfortunately, I blinked and he was gone.

**Ugh, I feel like I'm rushing this... But I love Gale so much that I just _had _to put him in ASAP! I have to say that he's my second favorite bachelor after Luke (who is _mine, _I tell you!) Except for the fact that he talks with so many freaking pauses! I get sick of the "..." thing after a while... Anyway, hope you liked it! Please review!**


	3. Face To Face

**Woot! Three chapters in a day! Not bad if you ask me! Also, thanks for the reviews. They mean a lot :) Even if they are short and sweet, they still mean a lot to me. Ugh, i have to start finishing my homework so, I don't know when I'll update again. Sorry :/ I'm hoping within the next day or two, but I'm not sure. I have a ton of homework every day now and a dance competition this weekend and I'm just a busy bee! But I hope you like this one though!**

**I don't own Harvest Moon (yet)**

Chapter 3

I didn't know how I was going to do it, but I knew that I had to see that guy again. This was a small island, so how could I have _not _met him before? It didn't make any sense.

Instead of going around the island and being my usual, social self, I stayed by my place, trying to think of who this guy could be. I'd never heard that voice before. It was so soft and hushed, as if it hadn't been used in a long time.

Once night fell, I snuck out of my house and went back to the church where I'd bumped into him before. Sure enough, he was leaning against the wall that served as a barrier from people falling off the cliff into the ocean. It was a little brighter out since it was earlier, and I could tell that his cloak was in fact purple, the hood up.

I tiptoed over to him, trying to be as quiet as possible.

"You're a… curios thing… aren't you?"

I jumped at the sound of his voice, still quiet but seeming like a scream to me since it'd been so silent.

"I didn't… mean to… frighten you."

"It's alright… I just wanted to know who you are. You did save me yesterday."

"I merely… changed his… motives."

What was that supposed to mean? Was he a Jedi or something?

"You ask… many questions."

"I didn't say anything… Wait! You can read minds?"

He was silent. Oh shit. He could read minds. What if he was some freak or something? What if he lured me here to do what Julius had planned on doing?

"Don't worry… I won't… hurt you… You simply… intrigue me."

Intrigue him? What did that mean?

"Like I said… you ask too… many questions."

"I think I have a right! I mean I'm talking to you and I don't even know your name!"

There was a long pause before he answered.

"I can't tell… you my name… but you… may call me… Wizard."

Wizard? So he really was magical. This was getting a little spooky.

"Again… I don't mean to… frighten you."

"Then could you please get out of my head? It's creepy."

"Certainly."

He was quiet for a really long time. Well, what was I supposed to say?

"What were you doing out here so late yesterday… and now?"

"I'm admiring… the stars. If you'd like… you can… join me."

I raised my brows in surprise. Now he was letting me in? And that was so typical! Watching the stars? What guy did that? Still, I walked over to him, leaning against the wall the same way he did.

I tried to look out of my peripheral vision to see his face, but his hood was too far forward. What was he so afraid of?

"Can I see your face?" I asked, "I want to thank you… face to face."

He hesitated, his body stiffening at the question. He drummed his fingers on the wall, looking out at the ocean.

"You… will run… from me…"

Again, I was confused. Now why would I run from him? He didn't sound like he'd be scary looking.

"I will not. Now show me."

He sighed and turned to look at me, slowly pulling his hood down. He was so wrong about my reaction it wasn't even funny.

His grayish hair was messy, except for one braid that fell in the front of his face. His left eye was green, and the right was golden. Beneath the latter was a marking that looked like a white line with three triangles pointing down.

He made my heart falter.

When I didn't run, he let out a breath.

"I'm… happy… you didn't… run away."

I smiled and felt my face warm up. The corners of his lips turned up slightly, almost making a smile. But it wasn't quite there.

"You should… go home… it's late."

"Can I talk to you again?"

"Soon… soon."

**Aw, I just love Gale! He's almost as sweet as Luke (no one is as sweet as Luke whether they're real or imaginary. _NOBODY)_ Sorry if I'm seeming to keep Chase out of the picture, but I'll try to put him in soon. And if I start to forget about him and don't make it an official love traingle, then I'll write you one with just Molly and Chase. See? I can compensate ;)**

**As usual, I'm gonna have to ask for you to review. Yeah, I know you probably think I'm nagging, but I love reviews! They help me out a lot!**

**So just push that little button down there... yeah, that one... _right there... _it's RIGHT THERE! Please!**

**Love you guys!**


	4. Author's Note

**Hey everbody... long time no see. It's been at least a week since I've updated and that's just ridiculous for me. I'm sorry to all of you have been waiting for updates and keep finding that I haven't done anything. There's just a lot going on in my personal life that has kept me from writing. I'm kind of depressed right now and have kind of lost the will to write, which really sucks because I know that at least some people are reading my stories. It's just that so much is weighing me down right now and... well it's just hard. So I'm very sorry about that. I'm hoping to update soon, but I'm not sure when that's going to be. I'm really sorry, guys.**

**- JakeTheCat**


	5. A New Light

**Hey again. I know I just posted saying that I was depressed and wouldn't update for a while, but... apparently my mind is against that and really wants you guys to have something new to look at. So thank my stubborn brain for this update. If it was up to me, I'd be hiding under my covers crying some more. But enough of my sob story. Hope you guys like this!**

**I don't own Harvest Moon (I'm kind of getting tired of saying that...)**

Chapter 4

"What's that one?" I asked as I pointed at the sky.

Wizard followed my finger, trying to locate what I was pointing at.

"Lupus," he said softly, "Beside it… is Centaurus… and Scorpius… that would be… the wolf, centaur and scorpion."

"Really? I don't see any of them."

I could see him smile faintly out of the corner of my eye.

"You just… have to look… a little closer," he said, "Things aren't… always… what they seem."

I smiled at him, but he quickly looked back at the sky.

"Centaurus… also has… the third brightest star… in the sky," he told me, "It's actually… a binary star system… called Alpha Centauri… it has a total… visual magnitude… of -0.27… isn't that… amazing?"

I didn't understand practically a word of what he just said, so I simply smiled and nodded with agreement. He smiled back, seeing right through my façade.

"There is… one constellation… Andromeda… how I'd _love… _to show you… one of its stars… is actually… a galaxy."

"Really? That's so cool! I just thought stars were stars."

He turned and gave me a look like he thought I was crazy.

"They are… anything but!" he breathed, "There are… more than one… can count… and all so… beautiful! Molly… a star… isn't just another… light in the sky… it's… it's like a soul… and all these… souls are watching… protecting us… it's breathtaking."

I raised my brows in surprise. I'd never thought of it like that. It made the stars seem so much more… what was the word? Important? Significant? I didn't know exactly. But whatever the word was, it was because of Wizard.

"Molly…" he said, "What do you… like?"

I thought about this for a moment. I kind of liked a lot of things. There wasn't one thing in specific I could think of.

"Well…" I sighed, "I love animals. That's probably one of the reasons I started a farm here."

"What I… should say is… what… fascinates you? For me… it's stars."

"Oh. That's easy, then. It might sound stupid, but love has always fascinated me."

He turned on his side, looking at me puzzled through his colorful eyes.

"Love?" he asked.

I smiled and nodded as I turned my head towards him.

"Yeah… I mean, how can one emotion be that powerful? Look at Romeo and Juliet. They knew each other for like five days and then killed themselves because they were so in love? It almost doesn't seem real."

"It's a story… And Shakespeare was… ridiculous."

My jaw almost hit the ground.

"What are you saying?" I gasped, "He wrote some of the most romantic poems and stories to date!"

"I can… think of many… that are better."

"Name one."

I honestly didn't think he'd be able to come up with one. But he certainly proved me wrong.

"_One glance from her eyes,_

_so dark and so brown,_

_put him under her spell,_

_his world spun around._

_One smile from her lips,_

_his heart skipped a beat,_

_her womanly spell,_

_knocked him right off his feet._

_One word, just one look,_

_he flew out of control,_

_and her magical spell,_

_touched the heart of his soul._

_Her voice of pure velvet,_

_his thoughts were now drifting,_

_her magic and laughter,_

_her joy so uplifting._

_For her magic, her charms,_

_her feminine ways,_

_would enchant him would capture him,_

_all of his days._

_His heart was now hers,_

_his love hers to keep,_

_for the power of her magic,_

_that moved him so deep._

_For the love in her eyes,_

_sent him out of control,_

_and her magical spell,_

_played the harp of his soul."_

I sat there speechless for a moment. It really was quite beautiful, in its own simple way. But I'd never heard it before.

"Where did you find that?" I asked.

A smile that almost looked like a smirk formed on his lips.

"Dear Molly…" he sighed, "Stars… are not… my only… passion."

**So what'd you think? I've been getting into poetry lately for some reason and thought I'd throw that in there. (By the way, I didn't write it. I absolutely _suck _at poetry). Also, that last line was a little weird way of Gale trying to be flirty... in his own special way. Since he's so quiet and shy, he flirts differently. And that's how I picture it. **

**So yeah... I'm still quite depressed and updates are going to take a while, but I hope you liked it. If you have any ideas or comments, please review. Thanks. **


	6. At Last

**LOOK WHO"S BACK! WOO I AM BACK GUYS! It took long enough! So much crap in life really doesn't help contribute. It's been like what, two weeks since I've updated. O.o That's not normal for me AT ALL. Hopefully I'll go back to updating normally now! Woot! **

**Also, as far as this story goes, thanks for begging that it keep going. If you didn't, I might have abandoned it (which I hate to do). But so many of you wanted it to keep going that I couldn't disappoint. I think one of you who reviewed mentioned that the story is going kind of fast and I _completely _agree. I don't like fillers so I often skip a lot, which is a very bad habit. I'm trying to fix it, but my brain's stubborn and doesn't like to adjust. So I'm hoping that this slows thing's down for you. There's even my own character in it! Woop! Enjoy!**

**I don't Harvest Moon**

Chapter 5

Wizard began to walk back to his home confused. What was happening to him? He hadn't let himself speak to a human in years and yet Molly had broken down his walls so easily. What was wrong with him?

There had to be a logical explanation. Perhaps she had some wizard or witch blood in her so it made it easy for him to communicate with her. Or what if she really was a witch and had cast a spell on him?

_Nonsense, _he told himself. He could tell if one was mortal or not, and Molly certainly was. But if so… that still left his question unanswered. He'd always had the answers. There had never been a time when he hadn't known what to say or do. Until now.

"Gale."

Wizard froze. Few people knew his name, and they were all wizards like him. But none of them lived here. Slowly, he turned his head to see a dark figure in a cloak, similar to his own, that was the exact same shade of black as the night sky. Some flaming red hair was visible beneath the hood. Gale's eyes widened.

"Cray…?"

"Hello, old friend."

The figure removed his hood, revealing his face. Like all wizards, he had the white mark beneath his right eye and both of his eyes were different colors. But the only freaky thing was that they were red and black; one was literally a whole pupil. Most people feared him for this, but Gale had learned to befriend him after getting past his looks.

"What are… you doing… here?"

"The Harvest King sent me."

Gale's eyes widened. The Harvest King? This was very serious.

"He's been watching you, Gale," Cray said quietly, "He says you've been speaking to a mortal girl quite regularly…"

Gale quickly looked down at his feet. Curses. Of course the Harvest King would notice that. How could he be so stupid?

"You know you can't do that, Gale," Cray sighed, "And… it's forbidden to love mortals."

"I don't… love her."

Cray furrowed his fiery brows.

"You say that now, but if you keep seeing her, that could easily change."

"I'm not… foolish."

"Love is a manipulative emotion, Gale. It's the only one that can burrow so deep in your heart and wound it so severely. I worry for you, friend."

Cray came over and put his large hand on Gale's shoulder, trying to be comforting. It was hard when he looked so threatening.

"Molly is… just a… friend," Gale explained, "I've needed… companionship."

"What about Vivi? You know she's lonely too."

Gale wrinkled his nose. Vivi was the obnoxious witch who lived in the Fugue Forest. The two of them had never gotten along. He was so quiet and she was so… Vivi.

"She and I… don't see… eye to eye."

"Yes, but she's a witch and you're a wizard… the only two on Castanet…"

"Don't!" Gale said in a surprisingly powerful voice, "I will not! I refuse!"

He rarely spoke like that. To be honest, he wasn't sure why he had. He could've just said no. But then he thought of Molly and her warm brown eyes and sweet laugh. Vivi had neither.

"Gale, you need to keep the gene alive," Cray pointed out, "The numbers of wizards and witches are already dwindling…"

"No. Not… with her."

Cray frowned and removed his hand.

"I never thought I'd see the day when you became selfish."

Gale would've protested if he could. But Cray was right. He was selfish. It was his job to pass down the magic gene, but he couldn't. Not with Vivi. Not when he'd met Molly.

Cray seemed to disappear into thin air, but Gale didn't mind. He was relieved to be alone. He'd always like it that way. And he planned on keeping it that way.

**So did you like it? Are you glad the wait is over? Did it meet your expectations? Man, I hope so! I couldn't think of _anything _to write for my life (which is weird because I come up with some really weird random stuff). So I thought I'd throw some stuff in about Gale for fun. **

**As for Cray, that's a funny story. I have a character on IMVU, you know that website that has a ton of ads on fanfiction? Anyways, this guy who I met was named Cray and he was a lot like what I pictured this guy to be like (except the online one turned out to be a jerk :/) So that's how he got that name. Also, I liked it.**

**And now that I'm back... review review review! Please! I need some major self-esteem boosting right now! Even if you bash me that's fine because at least you read it! Thanks! Love you all!**


	7. Not You

**I"M BACK! Or, so I hope. I know I said I would be updating more consistently but my brain's just being stupid. My life's better, but then I had this huge case of writer's block. It was _horrible. _I literally sat around for days trying to think of stuff. Then I thought, 'Maybe if I play the game I'll get inspired.' And it _worked! _So for your enjoyment, here's a new chapter of this story that apparently quite a few of you like! **

**I don't own Harvest Moon blah blah blah we know get on with it...**

Chapter 6

Gale couldn't help but go by Molly's house after his discussion with Cray. Something deep in the back of his mind told him that he needed to check on her and make sure she was… safe. He didn't know why, but he never disobeyed his instincts.

When he got to her house, he moved quietly around to the window, looking in cautiously. Though it was dark, he was able to see her. She was heavily asleep on her couch, twisted in what looked to be an uncomfortable position. Yet her face looked perfectly peaceful.

A smile crept onto Gale's lips. She looked so innocent like that. Before he knew what he was doing, he was letting him inside the house, using his magic to unlock the door.

Her gentle breathing relaxed him, making him feel like this was perfectly normal. He stepped over and took her in his arms, surprised at how light she was. A small moan escaped her lips, but she stayed fast asleep. Gale gently laid her in her bad, tucking the covers around her to the best ability he could.

She was so peaceful. So fragile. Like a little doll. Always happy and beautiful, but so easily breakable. Gale found himself reaching to her, trying to brush some of her hair out of her face. Their skin met and what felt like an electric shock bolted up his arm, causing him to jump back in alarm.

What in the world was that? He'd never felt anything like that with anyone, mortal or not. And for something so strange, something so bizarre to occur _with _a mortal…? What was happening?

He quickly bolted out of the house, not wanting to stay for a moment longer. It didn't make any sense; and Gale had never liked things he couldn't understand.

He'd only gotten to the edge of the Clarinet District when something grabbed the hood of his cloak, making him catch his breath and then fall on his butt.

_"What _were you doing?" an irritated voice snapped.

Gale shuddered. He knew that voice far too well. He brushed himself and got up to look at who'd brought him to such a rude halt.

"What are... you doing... Vivi?" he sighed.

"Well, I _was _doing nothing, but then I thought I'd come to mess with the new girl, only to find _you _in there. Now what's that all about?"

Gale sighed. Why was everyone getting on his case about what he did with Molly? She was just a friend. Couldn't anyone understand that?

"I was... visiting her..." he explained, "I thought... she might be... in danger... and I... was right."

Vivi scoffed and flipped some of her gray hair behind her shoulder.

"As if _I'm _dangerous, Gale. You know I just like to have some fun every now and again."

"Giving people... curses... is not... fun."

"For me it is."

Why was she so difficult?

"Just... leave her... alone, Vivi... I mean it..."

Vivi raised her brows and folded her arms across her chest. That was never a good sign. It always meant she'd just thought of something mischieveous and was intent on carrying it out, no matter what the consequences.

"Why, Gale?" she asked in a taunting voice, "Do you _love_ her?"

"Stop..." he hissed.

"Is she your sweet little Juliet? Do you write sappy poems for her?"

"Vivi, stop..."

"Is she the girl of your dreams? Is she Celeste reincarnated?"

Instantly, Vivi was flung across the field, hitting a tree so hard that there was a snapping sound, either from Vivi's back or the tree. Gale's hand was on fire (literally) and clenched in a fist, his eyes dark as he glared at Vivi. The witch just gasped as she tried to force air into her lungs. She'd forgotten just how strong Gale really was.

"You... _do not... _mention her," Gale said in an unusually dark voice, _"Never."_

He then turned around and headed back to his home, leaving Vivi staring after him.

**So what did you think? Any good? When playing the game I saw the Witch Princess and remembered how much I don't like her. So I thought I should put her in here and help develop Gale some more (including his dark side O.o). **

**Also, on a completely random note, I'm going to the Sadie Hawkins dance at my school soon, so I'm probably going to be in a _really _fluffy gooey romantic mood for a little bit. 3 So if you're looking for action, it'll come... _after _the happy stage XD.**

**Now that I'm back, you guys should really review. It means _so _much you have no idea. I love coming home and seeing all the things you guys say about me and my stories. It makes me feel really appreciated :) So please review _review REVIEW!_**


End file.
